Xochitl
Xochitl is a character introduced in the Nightmare Fiction Arc. She is a member of the Supreme Magician magic-science cabal known as POLTERGEIST. Originally she was a girl who was not used to hurting people, her life turns around in during their cabal's attack on New Caledonia, where she played a supporting role but then disobeyed some commands. As punishment, she is merged with an original grimoire and is then sent out to deal with Loki, her senior in the cabal, who has defected. Etymology Xochitl is a famous name in their Aztec language. It means "flower," and is ruled by the trickster god known as Huehuecoyotl. Appearance She is a rather well-endowed young girl from Central America. She has extremely long straight green hair that reaches her hips (due to being fused with a original grimoire) and tan skin. She sports a red and green cropped jacket, which leaves her abdomen and forearms exposed, which is decorated by a circular green motif, which exposes the dark spaghetti strap bikini top. Her black hot pants were held up by a tighter-fitting, neon green belt adorned by red hearts, and she wears high-heeled combat boots. In her most prominent disguise, she wears a black sailor uniform and had her features looked like that of an Asian. Her lips are clearly defined and are rather full, making her one of only three characters in-verse (the other two being Sherria and Chou-Chou) with such a characteristic. Personality According to Loki, Xochitl is a girl who is not used to hurting people and hesitated in using deadly weapons. This is because of her background in dealing with the dead. Because her job was to read the residual information from the dead she knew full well the terror what weapons could do. However, that does not mean she will not do it, as shown with the members of the Foo Fighters who dared cross her, dying by their own weapons through her magic. However, there is still kind side to her, as is the reason why she disobeyed commands by her superiors during their attack in New Caledonia, as well as help Enshuu Mitsuari escape Misaki Dairenji. It is implied however that the grimoire that was merged with her influenced her will. It is unknown how much Xochitl did on her own accord. Background She is a member of [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imouto-tan/POLTERGEIST POLTERGEIST], and was the junior of Loki. She had a supporting role in the organization where she was kept away from any dirty work. As the "Corpse Artisan," not only does she obtain residual information from corpses and confirm whether that person’s will was accurate, she also takes of the dead by making sure everything is settled at the funeral. This job of hers would later shape her outlook regarding weapons. After the events of October 9th, two-thirds of Xochitl's has been replaced by artificial dark matter parts by the original grimoire that Loki took possession of in order to save her. Powers Deathly Possession- Life Resilience- Enhanced Swordsmanship- Ultimate Thanatology- *Shinigami Eyes- *Peace of Death- Cemetery Empowerment- Necroplasmic Conversion- *Post-Mortem Power Absorption- Ritual Magic- *Sacrificial Power- Abilities She is known as "Corpse Artisan", and her magic was originally to retrieve a dead person's will, if they have not left one prior to their death. It is said that she knows a myriad of magic to do with "death," albeit none of which can be used for attacking; she had the job of verifying if a person's will was correct after they had died. Other Abilities Necromancy She is a Necromancer, and can perform rituals on the dead to help them "passing through the gates of Heaven." An example of this is with Torii Hasami, whom Xochitl mentions that the corpse would crawl back again even if buried. The ritual involves Xochitl putting back the wandering "residual memory" of the corpse in order to put her to rest. This requires closing the corpse's "spiritual circuit." Xochitl places a complex magic circle upon the body of the corpse. Additional magic circles then form upon the floor where the ritual is being made, and a large, vibrant burst of light appears as the spirit is installed. She then "reactivates" her, re-possesses her body with her Gikon, and then closes the spiritual circuit. To do this, she needs the "residual thoughts" as a keyword and then sends the false soul into the body. If the residual thoughts are not controlled, they usually take dangerous form that people sometimes call ghosts. Slowly, the "residual memory" gathers and forms outside the corpse in the form of a floating brain. If touched, as with the case of Avery Martinez, the memories of the person can appear in the back of the one who touched its mind, apparently spanning even from birth of the person all the way to their death. Gikon A Gikon is apparently a false soul that is used by Estelle to possess a corpse and/or reanimate, Xochitl's version of a Gikon is very similar to Estelle's. She uses these in her process in “closing the circuits” of a corpse. When put in a corpse it will take a while before the Gikon activates. When it does, it rises by itself and talks in a strange manner, like that of a robot. When in combat it can be both fast and powerful, and as with the case of Torri, be able to destroy and create a crater on a floor with a single kick. It also automatically tries to protect its master (Xochitl), and if in danger of being destroyed, tries to protect the “charm” that allows it to move, allowing damage to the corpse if necessary. Armor of the Dead The Armor of the Dead is an armor made from dirt. Xochitl can envelope her Gikon with an armor of dirt that not only increases defense but also attack power. To activate this spell, Xochitl uses one of her magic circles on paper and puts in on the ground where there is a sufficient amount of soil. By Xochitl's actions however, she apparently needs to continue invoking the spell to provide the dirt for her Gikon's armor. According to her, the spell is just using a Gnome to amplify the defense of the dead and increase its attack power. Aztec Calendar Stone She is merged with a derivative of the Aztec Calendar Stone, relating to the Time related to Life and Death, replacing two-thirds of her body with the grimoire. As a living weapon, she can dry her own flesh into a powdered form and spread it around. As their Aztec magic is based around human flesh being eaten in order for it to be delivered into heaven, the dust magically still qualifies as "parts of her body". As such, as if like a limb, she can control the powder and spread it around, and it goes for the objects that the powder is concentrated on, like weapons. The force of the powder is strong enough apparently to overpower several armed men, and nearly Loki as well. She was in this form until Loki took possession of the grimoire, and it granted Xochitl with artificial parts to replace the two-thirds of her body it took in order for her to live, in accordance with Loki's ruse against it. Others *'Appearance Borrowing': Like Loki, she can replace her appearance using a charm or talisman of the person she wish into using their flayed flesh, though only a small part is needed for a disguise. Xochitl disguises herself as a Asian girl. It is unknown who the girl is or if she is still alive. *'Macuahuitl': In addition to her magic, Xochitl can summon and wield a Macuahuitl out of thin air. It is a kind of weapon that Aztec warriors used as Aztec culture did not use metal for weapons. It is described as a double-edged sword made up of a wooden staff, where small stone blades made out of white chalcedony lined up on either side making it look more like a saw. Adult experts in the weapon can't cut bone with it, as such use a grazing on artery with an entire blade, and would have cut Loki down without having to cut through his bone. As Xochitl is not used to using deadly weapons, she had no idea that she cannot cut down to the bone, as such it lead to her defeat at the hands of Loki who led her to hit her on the bone. Loki remarked Xochitl isn't suited for that kind of weapon. She has a 00.01% chance of causing a One Hit Kill via her super secret Death Cutter on her enemy if she hits them just right. Trivia What did you like about Xochitl? Her power set Her appearance and personality Everything!!! I will comment on what needs to be improved on ...